


rumour has it

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, basically everybody wondering how the hell lotor and allura started going out, keith and acxa are twins because i really like this theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor and Allura are an item. People around them reacts.Funny thing is, the first time they hear about it, it’s fromKeithof all people.They are all chilling in the campus garden, sitting on a big wooden bench that has enough room for everyone, when Keith comes and sits beside Shiro.“Do I have a fever?” he asks as he leans on his boyfriend’s side.Shiro frowns lightly and kisses Keith on his forehead to check his temperature. “No, you seem fine.” he says. “Why, do you feel feverish?”“I guess... Because I’m pretty sure I’ve just hallucinated Lotor and Allura holding hands.”





	rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> me, a lotura fan since s3, before s5: i hope they have at least two lines together  
> me, after s5, tears streaming down my face: o...o-ohh...?

Funny thing is, the first time they hear about it, it’s from _Keith_ of all people.

They are all chilling in the campus garden, sitting on a big wooden bench that has enough room for everyone, when Keith comes and sits beside Shiro.

“Do I have a fever?” he asks as he leans on his boyfriend’s side.

Shiro frowns lightly and kisses Keith on his forehead to check his temperature. “No, you seem fine.” he says. “Why, do you feel feverish?”

“I guess... Because I’m pretty sure I’ve just hallucinated Lotor and Allura holding hands.”

“ _WHAT?!”_ Lance shrieks out loudly, immediately bolting up from where he is laying on Hunk’s thigh. Pidge pulls off her headphones as his movement startles her.

“What’s going on?” she asks curiously.

Hunk looks at her with a surprised face. “Apparently Keith saw Lotor and Allura together.”

Pidge’s eyes widens. “No way.”

“Yeah, no way!” Lance says angrily as he looks at Keith with a glare. "Are you sure you checked it right, Shiro? Your boyfriend definitely has a fever.”

Shiro rolls his eyes at him good heartedly before turning to Keith. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean, who else has hair like them?” Keith shrugs carelessly as if he hasn’t just dropped a literal gossip bomb on them. “They were holding hands when I saw them leaving library.”

“ _How_?” Lance asks with a hysterical tone.

Keith looks at him with an unimpressed face. “Like this,” he says as he grabs Shiro’s hand and holds it. He imprints a little kiss to the back of Shiro’s hand and doesn’t let go. Shiro blushes a little.

Lance is even more unimpressed. “That’s not what I asked, you arrogant bitch,” he says. “I mean, _how_ in the hell Allura lets that douchebag hold her hand?”

That is a question that none of them know the answer of. It is no secret that Allura isn’t the biggest fan of Lotor— _none of them are_ — after they and Lotor’s friend group (which also contained Keith’s twin sister Acxa and made things a little awkward) became rival teams in a school project a year ago. They had won, in the end, but tension between their groups are still kind of visible.

And now Allura is apparently okay with holding his hand.

“Damn.” Hunk says after some silence. “They’re really gonna be pretty hair champions if they are dating.”

* * *

Nyma comes to have luch at Pidge’s home with new gossip.

“It’s true, they are definitely an item.” she says as she gathers her blonde hair in a ponytail. Pidge doesn’t have much idea how she ended up being friends with her but she’s not complaining. Even though she has an unfortunate habit of gossiping maybe-too-much, Nyma is kind of endearing.

“I was about to finish my shift when I saw Lotor dropping her to the café,” Nyma says. She works as a part time waitress at Allura’s uncle Coran’s café.

“Really?” Pidge asks, still having hard time believing all this.

“Really!” Nyma swears with excited big eyes. “But that’s not even the best part. Do you know what he did?”

“What?”

“Lotor,” she starts with a sweet wonder. “Literally pulled a lilac flower from his pocket and placed it on Allura’s hair. She was completely flustered and blushy when she finally entered the café.”

Well. That is definitely bigger news than hand holding. She wonders how long it’ll take before the others hear it as well. If Nyma knows, that means Rollo also knows, which means it’s not long before everybody else knows as well.

“Wow.” Matt says behind them where he is playing a game on TV. “They are like… British Invasion, _but_ the couple edition.” He lets out a satisfied laugh as if he’s just made a good joke. Pidge rolls her eyes at him.

Nyma laughs as well. “I know right? Nice one, Matt.” she says, fluttering her long eyelashes at Matt.

Pidge sighs internally and wonders when her oblivious idiotic brother will notice Nyma’s almost painful crush on him.

 

* * *

By some weird luck, Hunk and Lance end up sharing a table with Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid at school cafeteria because everywhere else is occupied.

“Hey, would you mind if we sit with you?” Hunk asks, ever the gentleman he is. His general polite aura has a positive effect on almost anyone, even on people they’re not so friendly for some obvious reasons, so the girls don’t refuse. Not even the scary looking Zethrid.

Lance, however, doesn’t carry the same gift.

“So what’s the deal with your Lotor suddenly being all over our Allura?” he asks the moment he sits down. Hunk supresses a groan.

Acxa looks unamused. “First of all, _our_ Lotor? _Your_ Allura? What are we, Montagues and Capulets?” she asks with a scowl. “And why don’t you just ask Allura yourselves, loser? First Keith and now you. I don’t have time for this.”

Hunk and Lance share a look. As much as they love Allura, she can be a little difficult when it comes to discuss her feelings so they collectively decided to wait a little before they ask her about it.

Ezor leans over her girlfriend’s shoulder to look at them, her greenish blue eyes shining with mischief. “I don’t know if they are dating for real but,” she says, ignoring Acxa’s sighing and Zethrid’s glare. “Lotor has been driving her to her classes for everyday this week. Even when he doesn’t have a class.”

“Way to go, Ezor.” Acxa complains but she wraps her arm around Ezor’s waist anyway.

Lance looks at Hunk with wide eyes. “Unbelievable. She’s really into him.” he mumbles with a confused face. “She’s never tolerated this kind of behaviour with me.”

Zethrid snorts loudly. “So is that what’s bothering your precious male ego?” she asks with an angry disdain. “That she had the nerve to choose another guy over some good guy like you?” Her lips curls with a mock sympathy.

Hunk opens his mouth to defend Lance but before he can say anything, Lance blinks a couple times and glares at Zethrid.

“Of course it’s not that, Allura is an independent adult, she can date whoever she fucking wants.” he snaps, blue eyes lighting up with anger. “I’m not a creep like that. I just feel uneasy because even though we get along well she’s never reacted positively to my flirting but she clearly has no problem with it when it comes to Lotor—whom she clearly wasn’t friends with. I can’t help but think I made her uncomfortable.” He turns to Hunk, obviously feeling troubled. “Do I make people uncomfortable with my flirting, Hunk? Do I come off as a creep?”

“Lance, of course not,” Hunk starts gently but surprisingly, Zethrid interrupts him.

“Don’t be an idiot.” she says with a much, much calmer voice. “Most of the time it isn’t that complicated. She probably likes you as a friend but not as a romantic interest and that’s just it. From what I’ve heard from people you’re considered ‘likeable’, not ‘creepy’, so I’d say shut up and don’t think stupid stuff like that.”

“Wow,” Lance says after a while. “Thanks, I guess, Zethrid.”

Zethrid rolls her eyes at him. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Yeah Lance, just keep going. You have plenty of game after all.” Ezor says with a snarky smirk.

Lance’s mood improves instantly. “You’re right,” he says with his usual trademark grin. “It’s not fair to divest people from this.”

“There you are.” Pidge suddenly appears behind them. “I’ve been looking for you guys everywh—oh.” she pauses as she realises there’s no room for her in the table. “Well I better sit somewhere else. See you later.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance immediately squeezes right next to Hunk and creates a little empty seat for her. “You’re tiny anyways Pidgeon, come squeeze there.”

The girls share a meaningful look between them. Hunk, carefully, doesn’t make a comment yet.

* * *

Keith finally asks Allura about it a week later because Keith is braver than those cowards.

She and Shiro struggle with a challenging homework for a class they share on the table for two hours while Keith spreads on the comfy bed and watches some Kurzgesagt videos on Youtube with his headphones. After Shiro weakly asks for a break, they move to the bed as well. Keith merely straightens up to lean on Shiro’s chest and puts his legs to Allura’s lap.

“So,” Shiro starts awkwardly, passing the gum box to Keith. “We heard some…things, Allura.”

Allura lifts one of her perfect eyebrows, pushing Keith’s legs from her lap with a lazy manner. “What, like gossip?”

“No!” Shiro says with an adorable panicky face. “Gossiping about your friend isn’t cool. We can say…news?”

“This is too painful.” she sighs, looking at Shiro with a fond expression. She turns to Keith. “You tell.”

Keith pops his gum. “Are you fucking Lotor?”

“ _Keith!”_ Shiro exclaims with a pink face. “Oh my God.”

“What? I just asked a simple question.”

Allura doesn’t look bothered. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” she asks with a voice sweet as honey, smiling mischievously.

“Girl, _duh,_ ” Keith says with raised eyebrows. “That’s why I asked.”

Allura smiles again, but this time it’s a little strained. “Your sister didn’t tell you anything?”

“No, Allura,” he says gently. “She said Lotor also didn’t tell them anything and we all should keep our nosy noses out of your personal business.”

“Huh.” Allura says with a tiny voice. “Maybe he didn’t tell his friends because he doesn’t find this important enough to tell them.”

“Or, maybe, probably,” Shiro chips in with his usual calm and reassuring manner. “He didn’t tell his friends anything because he didn’t want to do anything you wouldn’t like. Would you be comfortable if he told his friends you were dating?”

“No.” Allura says quickly, relaxing a little again. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“ _Are you_ dating then?” Keith repeats his question.

“Honestly? I don’t really have an idea.” she says with a little smile. She sighs and twirls her long braid a little. “Not yet, I guess.”

Keith looks confused as he starts playing with Shiro’s fingers. “How did this even start?”

“Oh, it’s so silly.” Allura laughs. “A month ago, I guess, I was closing my uncle’s café when he came and said if he could sit and wait for his parents. I didn’t have anything important to do, so I said yes and we chatted a little. Apparently he was going to theatre to see an old film with his parents, but then he got a text and his face…kind of dropped?” she sighs. “He said his parents weren’t going to make it and thanked me for allowing him to wait here. But he just, had _this expression_ on face so I ended up saying…”

Shiro looks at her with a sympathetic face. “That you’d go with him to watch the movie?”

“Yes.” she confesses. “I mean, it was a really good film.”

“Which one?” Keith asks.

“ _The Mirror.”_ Allura says. Keith rolls his eyes. “What? I like Tarkovsky.”

“Of course you do, nerd.”

“I like Tarkovsky too.” Shiro reminds him.

“Who says you’re not a nerd too?” Keith looks up and pecks him on the lips. “But at least you’re my nerd.”

Shiro laughs, shaking his head a little. Keith turns to Allura again. “What about holding his hand? Don’t lie, I saw you with my own two eyes.”

“I wasn’t going to lie, Keith.” she sighs. “My hand was cold so he held it. There, happy?”

“What about him driving you to your classes?”

Allura looks at Shiro with a mock betrayal in her eyes. “You sure do know a lot of things considering you didn’t ‘gossip’ about me.”

“Allura!” Shiro says with a troubled face. “You know it’s not like that. Plus, we actually heard it from Lance, who heard it from Ezor.”

“Wow.” Allura says with a deadpan face. “You all are so nosy.”

“That’s what Acxa said.” Keith mumbles.

“And when did you even stop being ‘rivals’ with them enough to discuss things like this?” she asks.

“When you started having a cute little affair with their ringleader.” Keith says smartly. Allura blushes a little.

“Honestly, I’m just happy this whole petty drama started to die down.” Shiro pulls a face. “There was too much tension over a stupid school project.”

“How dare you?” Keith asks harshly. “They are our mortal enemy.”

“Keith, one of them is your _twin sister._ ”

“All more reason.”

“ _Anyway,_ ” Allura cuts in. “It continued from there but like I said, we’re not officially dating right now.” she continues with a little hesitation. “It’s all very nice. But I don’t want to have expectations. I’m going to let things happen naturally. No rush, no demands.”

Keith looks at her knowingly. “I think,” Shiro says gently. “This is a wonderful decision.”

* * *

In the end, it all resolves in the simplest manner on a chilly afternoon walk.

“And I had _the biggest crush_ on him.” Allura giggles as she twirls a little to look at Lotor under gloomy winter sun. “Maybe I still do! All those flashy clothes and jewels and his gorgeous face… I couldn’t take my eyes off him.”

 _I can’t take my eyes off you,_ Lotor thinks but he doesn’t say it, instead he continues watching sunset’s gentle painting on Allura’s face. “Who on earth doesn’t have a crush on Howl Pendragon?” he asks eventually. “You definitely had a good taste as a child.”

Allura smiles before she wraps her scarf tighter around her neck. “Thank you.”

Lotor frowns lightly. “Are you cold?”

“Just a little.”

“Should we find a place to sit…?”

“Please no.” Allura lifts her head to look at the sky. “These are the last touches of winter and I want to enjoy every moment. I like winter.”

So they continue walking. “I thought you’d like warmer weather better.” Lotor says casually.

“Oh?” Allura asks curiously. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know.” Lotor tilts his head a little and smiles. “You just give me this spring goddess vibes.”

He watches with a great joy as a deep blush colours Allura’s cheeks. They stop on the bridge to watch sunset over river.

“You caught me.” Allura whispers with big eyes. “I’m a part time goddess and full time student.”

Lotor sighs. “I knew you were too pretty to be a mere mortal like the rest of us.”

“Oh god, Lotor…” she laughs. “You can’t be real.”

Lotor just smiles and looks at her for a long time. He takes a deep breath as he collects his thoughts, taking Allura’s little hands into his hands.

“Allura,” he starts, trying to control his heartbeat as he gazes into her lovely blue eyes. “Maybe you’ll find this too early, too improper but…ever since the day you offered going to the theatre with me even though you had no such obligation, it’s like someone lighted a gentle fire inside me to keep me from feeling cold.” he swallows. “I’ve never enjoyed a person’s company more than yours, never wanted to hold onto a person before and it would kill me a little bit if what I’m about to say makes you uncomfortable but…”

Allura is looking at him with red cheeks, bright eyes and Lotor is so, so helpless. “Please go on.” she whispers.

“…Would you like to date me?”

Her smile shines under the dying sunlight. “Yes.”

Lotor gasps. “Really?”

“Yes, Lotor, really.” Allura smiles as she rises on her toes to kiss him gently. Lotor wraps his arms around her waist and passes his hand through her long silky hair.

“Do you know what we are free from now?” she asks after she withdraws from the kiss.

“What?” Lotor murmurs to her hair.

Allura’s voice is sour. “From our lovely friends’ nagging. They can die happily now that we’re dating.”

Lotor laughs and embraces her tighter. “Honestly, love,” he finally says. “ _I_ can die happily now that we’re dating.”

 


End file.
